


Keeping In Touch

by bzarcher



Series: Bonds Of Affection [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Choose Your Own Adventure, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Lemon Tea, Lemon Tea Maker, Lenily, Masturbation, Multi, Naughty Pictures, OT3, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Widowtracer, gingerspider, rope, sort of, tracemaker, widowtracily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: Emily has been stuck in meetings all week, and she's about to die of boredom.Fortunately, her girls have an idea about how to give her a nice distraction.





	Keeping In Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set some time after the events of [Better Angels Of Our Natures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9289181) and [Unexpected Pleasures](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10426485) but you do not need to read those stories for this to make sense. 
> 
> TL;DR: Widowmaker is no longer part of Talon, Lena and Emily are her girlfriends, and they're living together in London.

Emily sighed as she tried to keep her attention on the presentation that was being projected at the front of the room.

Normally she didn’t have a problem with staying on task, but she’d been sitting through these meetings all week. Emily had already read _all_ of the quarterly status reports and financials after they’d been sent around to Assurance and Audit to verify them, and most of the speakers seemed committed to being extremely dry - and extremely thorough.

_I suppose that’s a natural consequence of exposing an international money laundering ring._

The only upside was that Emily had given her updates and general status report on Monday, so all she had to do was sit, attempt to be attentive, and take a few notes if something stood out.

Boredom was beginning to set in again when Emily felt a vibration in her pocket, and she carefully rearranged her notebook and legal pad so she could pull out her phone to check the message she’d just received.

 

** _Amélie_ **

_14:36_

 

_Are you busy?_

 

_I’m still stuck in the quarterly review._

_Six more presenters to go._

 

_How wretched._

_Could you use a distraction?_

_I shouldn’t…_

_But._

_Please, yes!_

 

_Hard, or soft?_

_Hard._

_Très bien._

 

Emily wasn’t sure what she’d just accomplished, but she didn’t have much time to wonder about what Amélie was up to before her phone buzzed again: **New Picture Message**

Emily looked down at the screen, and nearly dropped her phone in surprise.

The picture was a nicely framed shot of a bed - _their_ bed - with the sheets turned down. Lena had been presented atop the grey satin, deliciously, edibly naked, with her hands secured to the bedposts by loops of blue dyed rope.

Lena’s face was flushed, and her eyes were burning with arousal as she looked at the camera, the tip of her tongue running over her bottom lip.

Emily fidgeted in her chair, her eyes darting over to make sure she hadn’t gotten anyone’s attention, then started to type her reply.

 

_14: 43_

 

_Having fun without me?_

 

_Not at all, ma chou._

_Having fun WITH you._

 

_What would you have done if I’d said soft?_

 

_That would be telling._

_Loud, or quiet?_

 

_Loud._

 

Amélie went quiet again, and Emily’s imagination began to fill in possibilities for what she might be doing - or more properly, doing _to_ Lena, until her phone buzzed again.

A ring gag had been carefully slipped into Lena’s mouth, the black leather straps disappearing around the sides of her head to buckle at the back, and Emily didn’t miss the purple lipstick marks that trailed from Lena’s lips to her breast by way of her throat.

She crossed her legs as carefully as she could, trying to ignore her growing arousal as she admired Amélie’s handiwork.

 

_14:58_

 

_That looks quite promising._

_I thought you’d approve._

_Choose a number between 1 and 10._

 

Applause snapped Emily back to reality. She joined in a moment later as the speaker ducked his head, and waited for the next speaker to stand and head for the front before giving her attention back to her phone.

 

_15:01_

 

_Let’s go with 3._

_I was beginning to worry we were boring you._

_Never._

 

Emily sat through three slides about updated asset depreciation before her phone alerted her again, and trying to avoid a noticeable reaction was a major effort in self control.

Lena’s legs had been spread, and Amélie had encircled her waist with a wide belt before attaching the new vibrating wand Emily had bought for their last anniversary to it, the broad head of the toy positioned against Lena’s crotch and held in place by a set of straps.

Another picture arrived, focusing on a blue skinned hand that held up another phone - Lena’s, Emily realized - and had an app open. _SPEED SETTING: **3** _

Emily bit the inside of her lip as she sent her reply.

 

_15:08_

 

_You are evil, and I love you._

 

Amélie’s response was another picture. Lena, pressing her head back against the headboard, her eyes shut and obviously caught in mid cry by the shape of her mouth around the gag, a stream of drool beginning to flow down her chin.

 

_15:12_

 

_3, 4, 5, or 6?_

_4._

 

The next picture was zoomed in to the shoulders and up. Lena had buried her head against her chest, tears welling in her eyes.

Emily caught herself starting to run her foot and ankle up and down her other calf, and forced herself to stop.

Another picture arrived. This one had been taken with Lena’s belly and the edge of the belt at the top of the frame, and Emily bit the inside of her cheek as she realized there was now a wide dark stain spreading on the sheets beneath Lena’s cunt.

 

_15:25_

 

_Was that two?_

 

_Three, actually._

_She had her first one as I was picking up my phone._

_Tell her she’s a good girl for me._

_So beautiful._

_This is torture, by the way._

 

Lena looked almost delirious in the next picture, her eyes glossy with bliss, her cheeks rosy and her chin slick as she attempted to speak through the gag.

 

_15:28_

 

_“Thank you.”_

_I think she was trying to say ‘ma’am’ when the fourth hit her._

 

Amélie sent a picture of the app for the wand now turned back to 0, followed by a picture of her rubbing her thumb against her index and middle fingers, the digits glistening with fluid.

Emily flicked her eyes up to the presentation - the speaker was wrapping up. She waited for the applause to start, then slipped her phone into her pocket as she stood, excusing herself softly before leaving the conference room and heading for the women’s room down the hall.

The stalls were thankfully empty as she let herself into the accessible toilet stall and locked the door, then slipped off her skirt and pushed down her tights and underwear, letting the fabric pool around her ankles.

Her phone buzzed against the floor, and Emily couldn’t have stopped herself from picking it back up if she tried.

 

_15:34_

 

_Red or blue?_

_Red._

 

Emily put the phone on the toilet paper and tampon dispenser on the side of the stall so she’d be able to reach for it when the next message arrived.

Her hand slipped between her legs, and Emily wasn’t surprised to find herself completely soaked through. She shuddered as she lightly rubbed her swollen clit, and she knew it wouldn’t take long at all to get herself off if she kept this up.

As if her lovers could hear that thought, Emily’s phone rattled against the metal of the dispenser.

Lena was still in the gag but the belt and wand had been removed. Her skin glistened with sweat, and her hair was even more wild than normal.

There was a trail of something red going down her belly and into her bush, and a moment later Emily realized it was warming lube.

She thought about the sensations of the lube going from cool to warm, and started to touch herself again as her imagination began to suggest how Lena would be reacting. Her breath hitched and quickened as she thought about the way she’d be moaning and crying out, of Amélie alternating between teasing her and snapping pictures…

Emily came hard, her vision going white as the phone clattered to the floor, landing on her pile of clothes.

When she had control of herself again, Emily reached for her phone with her ‘clean’ hand, relieved she hadn’t damaged the casing or screen when she’d dropped it, and snapped a photo of her ‘dirty’ fingertips before she sent it to Amélie.

 

_15:42_

 

_Look at what you made me do…_

 

_You’re very welcome._

 

_You wicked, wicked, gorgeous angel._

 

_When are you getting home?_

 

_Suddenly I’m feeling a bit odd. I think I need to start my weekend a bit early._

 

_Good. We have plans for you._

 

Emily was buzzing with anticipation as she finished cleaning herself up, dressed, and washed her hands.

She slipped into the conference room just long enough to grab her things, murmuring an apology and excusing herself before she power-walked to the elevator, waiting for the doors to shut before she dared pull her phone out of her pocket again.

It took Emily a moment to realize the picture was their bedside table. The alarm clock and the usual odds and sods had been moved somewhere else, and in their place were several silk scarves, a ball gag, a feather, one of their heavy blown glass toys, and a bright blue bottle of cooling lube.

 

_16:08_

 

_See you soon._

 


End file.
